The present invention relates to a flexible semiconductor package, more particularly, to a flexible semiconductor package apparatus having a responsive bendable conductive wire member and a method of manufacturing the same.
Recently, semiconductor chips have been developed to store an enormous amount of data and to process enormous amounts of data in a relatively short time period. Furthermore, many modern day semiconductor packages include these types of semiconductor chips.
Semiconductor packages includes a substrate, a semiconductor chip mounted on the substrate, a connection member for connecting the semiconductor chip and the substrate, and a molding member covering the semiconductor chip to protect the semiconductor chip from an external impact. The molding member covering the semiconductor chip is designed to protect the semiconductor chip from external impacts.
As the application and uses semiconductor packages become more and more diversified, flexible semiconductor packages, i.e., those that may be bent without damaging their functionality, are likely to become more desirable and thus needed.
In the flexible semiconductor package, semiconductor chips will still having bonding pads which will have to be mounted on a flexible substrate. The bonding pads of each semiconductor chip will also have to be connected to other bonding pads of other semiconductor chip through conductive wires.
However, a problem may arise when the flexible semiconductor chip is bent or twisted. In particularly, tensile stresses arise when the conductive wire is bent which ends up compromising the integrity of either the conductive wire itself or the electrical connection between it and its corresponding bonding pad.